


Makoto naegi the ultimate Parkour

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Mental Abuse, Suicide, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: Bad day bad ending
Relationships: Makoto Naegi - Relationship, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Toko fukawa - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Makoto naegi the ultimate Parkour

Makoto was going home to his adoptive parents house his real parents and little sister died from a car accident from coming to pick him up from school, he had two friends and that was toko and togami even thought togami is mean to him, but makoto never knew what it like to love someone cause his adoptive parents would mental abuse him and told him that no one loves him and that they would not care if he jump off the roof, but he would ignore the comments cause the only thing he loves to do is parkour and being a dere devil, but his school life was hell he was being bullied by the students in his class he would get beat and strangled and pushed in the water fountain and there reason for bullying him it cause he was so weak and small, and he would always have junko telling him to join her on cause dispair threw out the whole world but he never agreed to because he believes she was going to use him to only abondon him just like his adoptive parents and he always had thoughts of joining his real parents in heaven but he never could of doing on taking his own life away, at home he would wear a mask and make YouTube videos on encouraging people to never lose hope and he would make videos of him dancing to children music and even teaching foreigners how to speak and understand Japanese, but Hope was all a lie to him he could not feel happy and he does not feel loved, he discide to sing a sad song to his fans” Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carry-in' on You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
'Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day Well, you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind You had a bad day  
(Oh, on a holiday)  
Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well, oh, that strong  
And I'm not wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh, you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
'Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day You had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day” he sang sadly and happily to his fans and he had a lot of fans loving his voice and his haters were feeling up the comments with hate full words, and makoto discide he had enough of all this abuse and hatefulness he was going to make everyone happy by joining his parents,

( meanwhile with togami and toko) 

Toko was helping out togami with putting up new books for his little library in his room while they were putting up new books they gotten a notification that makoto was live on YouTube and they were both shocked when they read the title “ parkouring myself to death “ they both ran out the house and try’s to find the location on were he was and when they found him he was parkouring on the slippery 20 feet tall rooftop of his school and togami ran inside the building to go save him and toko was yell for him not to do it as she was crying, togami ran really fast at makoto but it was too late makoto had jump off and busted his head open and toko passed out from all the blood and togami was shock and was frightened from what he witnessed it was too late he could not save the one he love and now he wished he was there for him when he was hurt and suffering alone And he could do anything about it now. 

( years later) 

Togami and toko were married they had kids of there own they would always tell there kids about how amazing friend neagi was and that now he was in peace with his family in heaven and then his adoptive parents were arrested for child abuse and the bully’s were all now grown up with guilt running through there head and the video was deleted from YouTube to Horner his memory by leaving all his positive videos up.


End file.
